Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team meet a young girl in Kansas named Dorothy Gale. Suddenly, a twister sends Dorothy, her dog Toto and the team over the rainbow and into a magical world called Oz. To get back home, they must travel down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and meet the mysterious Wizard of Oz. Along the way, they meet the Scarecrow (who wants a brain), the TinMan (who wants a heart) and the Cowardly Lion (who wants courage). However, they must also face the Wicked Witch of the West! Trivia *Yugi, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Wander, Sylvia, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Yami Bakura, Lord Hater, Peepers will guest star in this. *Xion's Skytsengel Dragon powers begin to develop in this adventure. *Jaden and Jeffrey are given a new mission: to search for the remaining Millennium Items before the villains do. *END CREDITS SONG: Songs *Somewhere Over the Rainbow *Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead *We're Off to See the Wizard *If I Only Had a Brain *If I Only Had a Heart *If I Only Had the Nerve *In the Merry Old Land of Oz *If I Were King of the Forest Scenes Tornado *Jaden: Everybody!!!! Hang on!!! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Beetles: I'm getting sick!!!! *DJ: *while being held by Xion* Tell me when it's over! *Tammy: *while being held by Xion too* What kind of crazy ride is THIS?!?! *Xion: *while being held by Aqua* Just hang on tight, guys! *Aqua: Don't let go of me, Xion!!! *Xion: I won't, Mommy!!! *Rainbow Dash: *bounces off the walls as the house spins* *Bartok: I'm getting dizzy!! *Joey: Where are the barf bags?!? *Rarity: Don't you DARE barf on us, Joey!! *Nails: *gets hit by a flying dish* Ow! *gets hit by a flying vase* OW!!! *gets hit by a flying sink* OWWWWW!!!! *Jeffrey: Are you all right, Nails?! *Yugi: EVERYONE!!!! Keep your heads down!!! *Téa: Right!!! *ducks her head* *Meowth: *sees a vase flying towards him* YIKES!! *ducks down quickly* *Shining Armor: *makes a force field to block him and several other team members from being hit* *Beast Boy: Nice save, dude! *Brain: *looks out the window* Look! An air-cow!!! (a cow flies outside in the tornado) *(Everyone sees this) Xion's Early Dragon Signs *(An apple tree throws an apple at Tammy on her head) *Tammy: OW!!!! *sheds a tear and sniffs in pain* *Xion: ...!! *growls at the tree* How dare you?! *(Her eyes suddenly glow draconically) *Tammy: *starts to cry* *Xion: Nobody hurts my sister!! *summons her Keyblade, blocks the next apple being thrown and throws it back at the tree* *Jaden:...! Whoa! I've never seen Xion this angry before! *Jeffrey: Me either. ...! *thinks to himself* Wait a minute... *Apple Tree: Want another one, squirt?!? *throws an apple at Xion* *Xion: *slices the apple in half* *DJ: ...! *gulps a bit* Geez.... *Joey: Remind me not to mess with her. *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* Jeffrey. You don't think...? *Jeffrey: Yes. I do. *(While Tammy cries) *Shira: Awwww. Sh sh sh sh. It's okay, sweetie. It's alright. *licks Tammy where it hurts* *Tammy: *sniffs* That big dumb mean tree... *DJ: You okay? Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals